Tali Itu Sudah Putus ( The Rope Is Already Disconnected )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Mereka berlima sudah berteman sejak kecil namun karena ada satu konflik menyebabkan salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk memotong tali persahabatan mereka. Membuat konflik fisik maupun dingin diantara mereka. Namun, di SMA Cross ini akan terjawab semua kebenaran yang menyakitkan.- Ada dua jenis manusia di dunia ini, Sudah menikah dan Masih Jomblo :'v
1. Hari Pertama

Tali itu Sudah Putus

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Buat fanfic sambil ditemeni tayangan Dora disini bikin emosi saja, kalau gak karena adikku maniak nonton Dora pasti Yuka-chan dapat mengerjakan fanfic dengan tenang. Tapi syukurlah di laptop Yuka-chan ada lagunya jadi bisa dengerin lagu lewat headphone tanpa kedengaran suara Dora.

Oke oke daripada ngomongin soal Dora, pertama Yuka-chan ucapkan selamat datang di fanfic fandom Vampire Knight pertamaku nih. Yuka-chan sudah lama sih nonton nih anime ya sekitar satu tahun lalu, tapi baru kesampaian buat fanfic sekarang, Huhuhuhu

Pada kesempatan ini Yuka-chan akan mencoba bereksperimen menggunakan karakter karakter disini untuk memainkan peran dalam cerita imajinasi saya Ha Ha Ha

Sudah sudah daripada penasaran dan tidak sabar lagi langsung discroll dibawah ya nak...

Good Reading

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang akan terjadi di hari pertamaku sekolah di SMA"

"Mungkin aku akan mengikuti beberapa ekskul disana"

"Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi"

"Masa masa SMPku di rumah sudah berakhir"

Batin seorang gadis biasa, berambut pendek cokelat tua, tinggi 152 cm, mengenakan pakaian seragam dominasi hitam ciri khas SMA Cross. Gadis itu bernama Kuran Yuki, gadis cantik putri walikota di kotanya. Ia dari TK sampai SMP bersekolah di rumah dan baru SMA ini, Yuki diijinkan untuk bersekolah diluar. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Yuki sangat senang untuk menjalani kehidupan normal seperti murid murid kebanyakkan.

Apalagi orang tua Yuki tidak memerintahkan bodyguard untuk menjaganya namun Yuki akan tetap dijaga oleh satu orang siswa yang belum diberi tahu namanya.

Keluar dari mobil, ia melihat gedung sekolahnya. Sekolah barunya ini mengikuti gaya khas eropa dengan tembok abu abu raksasa mengelilinginya juga banyak taman dan air mancur disana. Benar benar sekolah elit dan mungkin tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana.

"Besar sekali, aku tidak menyangka akan menghabiskan tiga tahunku disini" pikir Yuki sambil memegang koper miliknya. Selain sebagai tempat mengajar, SMA Cross juga menyediakan asrama dan tentu saja dengan biaya yang lumayan mahal. Hal itu bukan masalah bagi Yuki yang memang anak walikota.

Yuki menarik koper menuju asrama yang sudah ditentukan, tidak hanya dia saja, ada beberapa murid baru lain juga melakukan sama dengannya yaitu mencari kamar asrama. Terdapat enam gedung asrama terdiri dari gedung untuk kelas 10, 11, 12 dan tentu saja dibagi dua untuk perempuan dan laki laki.

Saat Yuki berjalan kesana kemari mencari kamarnya, ia tidak luput dari tatapan dan godaan senior terutama kelas 11 yang baru saja menjadi senior tahun ini. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tidak terlalu perduli dan terus mencari kamarnya tersebut karena jam sembilan nanti sudah masuk kelas.

Kamar nomer 156, akhirnya Yuki menemukan kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga tersebut, disana ia disambut teman sekamarnya bernama Sayori Wakaba.

"Selamat datang namaku Sayori Wakaba...ehm..,eto.., namamu siapa?" tanya Sayori menyambut Yuki tapi tidak tahu namanya

"Eh..iya.., namaku Kuran Yuki.., senang berkenalan denganmu, Sayori-san" jawab Yuki dengan jantungnya berdebar kencang karena ia tiba tiba diteriaki saat ia masuk kamarnya, lalu ia menutup pintu kamar dan menaruh kopernya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Yuki, Eh..., Kuran? Kamu bersaudara dengan Kuran Kaname ya?" tanya Sayori kaget mendengar nama Kuran. Ia segera meminta Yuki duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Ia ingin segera mendengar jawabannya, Yuki yang sebenarnya sangat lelah sehabis mencari kamar tidak menolak permitaan teman sekamarnya tersebut.

"Iya Sayori-san, dia kakakku" jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum terpaksa, ingin sekali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sebelum pelajaran dimulai tapi harus meladeni bebeapa pertanyaan dari teman barunya. Sebetulnya ia sangat senang bisa langsung mendapat teman baru namun rasa senang akan kalah saat ia lelah.

"Sudah kuduga kalian mirip sekali, aku tidak menyangka Kaname-senpai mempunyai adik semanis kau" puji Sayori menatap Yuki

"Terima kasih Sayori" ucap Yuki malu, ia tidak menyangka akan dibilang manis

"Oh ya Yuki, Kaname-kun kalau di rumah kayak gimana?" tanya Sayori lagi, sebetulnya Yuki penasaran bagaimana Sayori yang seangkatan dengannya bisa tahu tentang kakaknya yang dua tahun tua darinya ( Sekarang Kaname kelas 12 ) bahkan Yuki tidak tahu keseharian kakaknya di sekolah.

"Maaf Sayori-san, aku dan kakakku sudah tidak tinggal bersama sejak aku berumur empat tahun karena ayah dan ibuku bercerai, aku tinggal dengan ayahku yang sekarang menjadi walikota sedangkan kakakku tinggal bersama ibuku di luar kota. Kalau aku pernah bersama dengan kakakku mungkin aku sudah agak lupa" jawab Yuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Oh maaf Yuki-chan, aku tidak tahu soal itu"

"Tidak apa apa, itu udah sudah lama kok, kamu kok bisa tahu kakakku darimana padahal kamu masih baru kelas 10 disini?"

"Aah, itu karena aku dan kakakmu itu pernah satu SMP dulu, jadi aku agak mengenalnya, apalagi di SMP dulu dia sangat populer, aku juga yakin dia juga populer di SMA ini, katanya sih dia sekarang juga mengandang gelar pangeran di sekolah ini" jawab Sayori semangat

"Gelar pangeran?"

"Yup, gelar itu ditunjukan melalui voting seluruh sekolah untuk menunjukkan siapa yang paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini, biasanya dia jago dalam suatu hal dan membanggakan sekolah, katanya baru diadakan tiga tahun lalu dan baru ada empat gelar dari lima gelar yang diraih, Kakakmu salah satunya"

"Benarkah, aku tidak menyangka kakakku bisa menjadi pangeran disini, katamu masih ada tiga orang yang mendapat tiga gelar pangeran, siapa mereka?"

Saat Sayori mau menjawab, tiba tiba terdengar suara bel masuk berbunyi

"Halah sudah masuk padahal aku ingin mengobrol denganmu.., Yuki-chan, aku jawabnya nanti saja ya, Oh ya kamu di kelas mana?" tanya Sayori bangkit dari tempat tidur

"Aku di kelas 10D" jawab Yuki ikut berdiri

"Wah sama dong, aku juga di kelas 10D, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutan di kelas saja?" ujar Sayori dijawab dengan anggukan Yuki. Kemudian dua gadis itu segera mengambil tas mereka dan pergi ke kelas mereka.

Setelah turun dari lantai atas, mereka berdua harus berjalan lagi ke kelas mereka yang lumayan jauh dari asrama mereka. Yuki melihat banyak siswa maupun siswi sudah mendapat teman mereka masing masing, begitupula dengan Yuki yang juga tidak ketinggalan mendapat teman.

Di perjalanan tidak sengaja, Yuki melihat kakaknya yang sedang dikelilingi gadis gadis yang sekedar ingin menyapanya, benar kata Sayori bahwa Kaname adalah pangeran di sekolah ini. Kakaknya tumbuh menjadi laki laki tampan rapi juga tunggi dengan wajah tenangnya. Ia segera menyembunyikan mukanya dengan buku dibawanya.

"Eh Yuki-chan, itu'kan Kaname-senpai, kau tidak ingin menyapanya?" tanya Sayori menyiku lengan Yuki yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan mukannya di depan Kaname

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, juga aku juga ragu dia ingin bertemu denganku" jawab Yuki, jujur ia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan berubah menjadi mahkluk setampan ini dan Yuki berpikir mungkin kakaknya sudah lupa dengan dirinya karena sudah lama mereka berdua tidak bertemu.

"Oke oke, aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertingkah seperti ini di depan kakakmu, padahal aku sudah membayangkan kau akan memeluk erat kakakmu dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan onee-chan di depan gadis gadis itu" ujar Sayori santai dan tersenyum lebar

"Aku tidak sembarang seperti gadis gadis itu tahu, aku masih ada harga diri" bantah Yuki, ia sudah dilatih dan dididik untuk menjaga sikapnya di depan orang banyak sebelum masuk SMA.

"Hehehehe, baiklah kita segera ke kelas yuk, takut telat" pinta Sayori diikuti anggukan Yuki

Saat kedua gadis itu memasuki gedung sekolah, seseorang memandang mereka dari jauh, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku. Ia tersenyum dan melihat keatas langit dan melihat ke arah kedua gadis itu yang sudah hanya tertinggal jejak kaki saja.

"Kita akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi, adikku"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Gomen gomen, Yuka-chan membuat bagian chapter pertama tidak sesuai dengan sipnosis diatas, jadi mungkin para reader pasti bingung.**

 **Tapi tenang saja, ini baru bagian awal kok, Yuki juga akan mengambil peran penting disini bersama lima sahabat tersebut. Jadi di bagian chapter dua nanti, kalian akan dikenalkan siapa saja tiga pangeran lain selain Kaname dan satu kandidat pangeran. Jadi harap sabar dan tunggu dulu yak.**

 **Sebagai penjelasan disini. Kuran Yuki adalah gadis SMA kelas satu yang baru pertama kali bersekolah diluar setelah menempuh pendidikannya didalam rumah, disini ia bertemu teman baru bernama Sayori Wakabe dan juga kakaknya yang tidak tinggal serumah dengannya, Kuran Kaname. Seperti yang disebutkan Kaname adalah pangeran di sekolahnya diikuti tiga pangeran lain yang akan dikenalkan dichapter selanjutnya, juga nanti ada satu kandidat pangeran siapakah dia. Ada hubungan antara mereka berempat termasuk satu kandidat pangeran tersebut.**

 **Oke kelihatan sudah lumayan panjang, Yuka-chan pamit dulu yak mau bobok siang dulu, Jangan lupa Favorite, Follow, dan Review Fanfic ini yak. Arigatou Minna...**


	2. Kemana dia?

Tali itu Sudah Putus

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Hallo Minna kembali lagi di fanfic fandom Vampire Knight buatan saya, apalagi kalo bukan "Tali itu Sudah Putus" Yeeeee

Gomen gomen, Yuka-chan yakin pasti kalian nunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini ya, mau bagaimana lagi tugas Yuka-chan seabrek plus ulangan ulangan yang selalu mengertai setiap minggunya. Sudah bersyukur Yuka-chan menyempatkan diri untuk membuat fanfic seminggu sekali untuk para readers tercinta hehehehe.

Nah untuk chapter dua ini, kita akan dikenalkan oleh beberapa tokoh utama laki laki yang akan mengisi fanfic ini, siapakah mereka? Apakah salah satunya adalah favorit atau husbando kalian? Wkwkwkw

Langsung saja daripada menunggu lama, kita scroll kebawah yukk guys

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oke kita melanjutkan pembicaraan di kamar tadi ya" ujar Sayori setelah Yuki dan dirinya habis mengisi sebuah angket biodata, kini mereka sedang penggantian jam pelajaran menunggu guru selanjutnya masuk setelah sebelumnya ditemani oleh wali kelas mereka.

Yuki mengangguk, sebetulnya ia penasaran siapa saja kelima pangeran yang katanya populer dan disegani banyak orang di sekolah ini. Apalagi kakaknya salah satu dari kelima pangeran itu.

"Baiklah pertama, ada seorang kakak kelas cowok bernama Ichijou Takuma, kini dia kelas 3, dia juga salah satu pangeran di sekolah ini lho"

"Kayaknya pernah nama itu, Haaah..., apa dia yang ketua Osis itu" kaget Yuki, ia kenal kakak tersebut karena ia sempat melihatnya dalam acara pembukaan penerimaan murid baru kelasnya, diikuti dengan anggukan Sayori

"Ichijaou-senpai menjadi pangeran karena selain dia berjabat sebagai ketua Osis terlama karena dia sudah menjadi ketua Osis semenjak dari kelas satu, ia juga sangat aktif dalam organisasi dan tidak segan segan membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan"

"Kelas satu? Hebat ya, kok bisa dia menjadi ketua Osis di awal masuk SMA ini?"

"Ehm..., kalo soal itu aku kurang tahu, namun dari kabarnya begitu katanya" jawab Sayori dijawab dengan ber-Oh ria oleh Yuki

"Selanjutnya, ada Aidoru Hanabusa kelas dua, dia juga pangeran dia sekolah ini dan dia adalah idol yang mengangkat nama sekolah ini membuatnya menjadi salah satu pangeran disini"

"Haaah.., Hanabusa-senpai juga sekolah disini? Astaga!" kaget Yuki lagi sambil memajukan badannya di depan Sayori.

"Eeeeh..., memang ada apa, sampai kaget begitu"

"Itu karena, aku ini penggemarnya, aku mengoleksi beberapa CD musik, video, dan aksesorisnya, aku suka banget sama suaranya keren dan pesonanya memukau" semangat Yuki menjawab membuat Sayori hanya tertawa kecil

"Yupp, meskipun aku bukan penggemarnya namun kuakui suara bagus setelah aku sekali mendengarnya di mp3 temanku dulu, dia juga orangnya ramah dan baik pada fans"

"Kyaa, aku tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengannya, nanti bantu aku mencarinya ya, aku pengen banget meminta tanda tangannya"

"Boleh boleh, namun agak susah karena dia selalu dikerumuni banyak penggemarnya apalagi sudah ada murid baru seperti kita ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau bisa mendekatinya semudah kau berjalan di darat" ucapan Sayori membuat Yuki down.

Karena Yuki tidak boleh sekolah di luar selama beberapa tahun, membuatnya lebih menghabiskan waktu untuk berfangirl di rumah tepatnya di depan laptopnya

"Begitu ya, mau bagaimana lagi, tapi setidaknya aku satu sekolah dengannya pasti aku akan sering ketemu dengannya nanti" ujar Yuki menenangkan dirinya.

"Yang sabar ya, oke selanjutnya, ehm mungkin kamu pasti tidak kenal siapa dia akupun juga belum tahu orangnya yang mana. Tapi dari yang kutahu, kakak kelas dua bernama Shiki Senri, dia juga adalah pangeran sekolah ini. Shiki-senpai menjadi pangeran karena dia adalah murid yang sering mendapat medali olahraga sampai tingkat internasional"

"Shiki-senpai ya, kelihatannya aku pernah mendengar namanya" ujar Yuki sambil berpikir tepatnya dimana dan kapan kurang tahu

"Tidak seperti pangeran pangeran lain dia orangnya sangat pendiam namun katanya ia sangat cool dan sering memikat para gadis melihat aksinya" sambung Sayori lagi semangat menjelaskan padahal dirinya belum pernah bertemu dengannya

"Wah keren ya" tanggapan Yuki sambil tersenyum, ia sebenarnya juga penasaran di pangeran bernama Shiki tersebut, ia berpikir akan bertemu dengannya memastikan apakah dia pernah bertemu dengannya dulu

"Okee..., selanjutnya pasti kau tahu, siapa pangeran selanjutnya, perlu diketahui dia ini adalah murid yang pertama kali mendapat gelar tersebut dan juga dia memiliki nilai sempurna, selalu peringkat pertama, dan memiliki sifat seperti bangsawan"

"Kakakku, Kuran Kaname" jawab Yuki lemas

"Ssssst, jangan keras keras..., kau tidak maukah, gadis gadis akan mengetahui hal itu dan memanfaatmu untuk mendekati Kaname-senpai" bisik Sayori sambil mengisyarakatnya Yuki untuk memelankan suaranya.

Yuki hanya manggut manggut saja, sebetulnya dalam hati cuek jika hal itu terjadi, ia merasa dirinya dan kakaknya sekarang hanya sebatas kakak beradik tidak lebih, apalagi dia sudah tidak bersama kakaknya selama beberapa tahun.

"Ehm.., kurasa itu saja keempat pangeran yang kutahu di sekolah ini, sebetulnya aku ingin sekali mengobrol dengan salah satu dari mereka sebentar saja, namun kau tahukan apa dayaku hanya gadis biasa, hehehehe" ujar Sayori merendahkan dirinya

"Jangan rendah diri gitu Sayori-chan, kau pasti bisa mengobrol dengan salah satu dengan mereka, lagipula mereka'kan hanya manusia biasa, kalau kau baik dan ramah pasti mereka akan mau mengobrol denganmu" kata Yuki menenangkan teman baru di sampingnya

"Kyaaa, kau baik sekali Yuki-chan" Sayori langsung memeluk teman barunya ini sampai membuat tubuh Yuki yang mungil agak sesak

"Eeeeh..., iya..., sama sama, jangan memelukku terlalu erat" jawab Yuki sudah mulai sesak

"Wah..., maaf, maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat Yuki-chan" ucap Sayori sambil memohon maaf

"Hahahaha, tidak apa apa santai saja" jawab Yuki, ia sangat senang bisa mendapat teman sebaik dan semanis Sayori, ia berharap ia dapat menjadi teman Sayori sampai seterusnya.

Tidak terasa mereka mengobrol cukup lama sampai bel istirahat dimulai, karena ternyata gurunya akhirnya belum datang ke kelas karena harus rapat lagi meninggalkan murid muridnya menikmati jam kosong.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aaah, lelahnya" batin Yuki sambil merenggangkan badan kemudian duduk di kursi balkon kamarnya.

Selesai menerima pelajaran dan mendengarnya ceramah dari beberapa guru sampi sore membuat Yuki yang jarang keluar rumah sangat capek.

Gadis itu menikmati angin malam pertamanya selain di rumah, sambil memandang ke bawah, ia bisa melihat taman taman di sekitar gedung asramanya dan beberapa gedung asrama lain.

Sampai seseorang menarik perhatian gadis itu, cowok berambut putih sedang bersender di pohon sendirian sambil sesekali melirik ke atas tempat Yuki berada.

Yuki dipenuhi banyak tanda tanya tentang siapa dan mengapa tingkah laki laki itu aneh sekali meskipun dia berwajah tampan.

Gadis itu berusaha berpikir positif mungkin ia hanya berimajinasi saja, mungkin laki laki itu hanya melirik kamar satunya entah di sebelah samping atau di atas kamar Yuki.

"Hah.., paling laki laki itu hanya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu pacarnya disini, aaah..., ngapain sih mikirin laki laki itu, jangan baper Yuki-chan" ucap Yuki pada memperingatkan pada dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha bersikap normal dan menganggap laki laki itu hanya pohon biasa seperti lainnya.

Yuki kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, seperti merapikan baju bajunya dan menikmati beberapa cemilan sambil menunggu Sayori pergi sebentar mengurusi berkas berkas sekolah.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Yuki akhirnya selesai merapikan baju bajunya dan memutuskan untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya yang baru.

Namun saat ia akan memejamkan matanya, ia teringat akan laki laki berambut putih di bawah. Dalam hatinya, Yuki penasaran apakah laki laki itu sudah pergi atau masih berada disana.

Yuki bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan menuju balkon

"Haaah.." kaget Yuki dalam hati, ternyata laki laki ia masih ada disana dengan aktivitas sama melirik tempat Yuki berada, membuat Yuki ketakutan dan sedikit berlari kecil kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hah..hah...,hah.., laki laki masih ada disana" batin Yuki dalam hati sambil menggeh menggeh

Seketika Yuki langsung teringat dengan perkataan ayahnya tentang ada seseorang yang akan mengawasi dan melindungi selama di sekolah, Yuki berpikir apakah laki laki itu yang dimaksud ayahnya tersebut.

Untuk memastikan hal itu, Yuki mengumpul keberaniannya untuk bertanya secara langsung pada laki laki itu, meskipun dirinya belum pernah mengobrol dengan laki laki manapun kecuali ayahnya dan kakaknya Kaname.

Sambil mengenakan pakaian hangat karena udara tengah malam ini sangat dingin, Yuki keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah menuju tempat laki laki itu.

Namun sudah sampai di bawah, ia melihat sekeliling tempat dimana laki laki berdiri namun gadis berambut cokelat itu tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Eeh.., dimana laki laki itu?"

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Hiiiiiiiiiii, kok jadi fanfic horror yak wkwkwkw**

 **Sekian sudah chapter dua ini dan kita sudah berkenalan dengan siapa beberapa tokoh laki laki disini yang akan membuat fanfic ini menjadi lebih keren dan menarik.**

 **Ada Ichijou, Hanabusa, Shiki, dan Kaname sebagai pangeran atau pendapat gelar terbaik di sekolahnya. Namun, ada satu lagi tokoh laki laki misterius, siapa laki laki itu? Tunggu chapter 3 yak.**

 **Sebetulnya terdapat beberapa hubungan masa lalu beberapa pemain, yang akan diungkapkan di chapter chapter selanjutnya, jadi jangan males baca dialognya yak**

 **Sudah sekian dulu penutupnya, jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review nih fanfic biar berfaedah okey, Arigatou Minna**


	3. Kamu

Tali itu Sudah Putus

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Tidak kusangka sudah hampir 3 tahunan aku menjadi Author Fanfic dan menemani para reader semua sampai saat ini :D

Terharu aku huhuhuuhu

Baiklah siapa yang tidak sabar untuk membaca kelanjutan cerita ini yang sudah menyentuh Chapter 3 aja nih :v

Tanpa basa basi lagi kita langsung saja guys, scroll ke bawah yuk maaakkkk

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

"Semua salah mereka"

"Aku sangat membenci mereka"

"Pengkhianat,Pengkhianat, Pengkhianat, mengapa aku dulu bisa bersama mereka"

"Sungguh menyebalkan, dan sekarang mereka berada di tempat yang sama denganku"

"Rasanya membalaskan dendam pada mereka"

…..

"Ehmm…, ekskul yaa?"

"Kau ingin ikut ekskul apa Yuki"

"Eeeh…, apa yaa, kurasa sedikit tiba tiba, kau menanyakan soal itu"

"Hehehehehe, aku penasaran aja, soalnya teman teman sekelas kita sedang membahas hal itu sekarang"

Hari sudah mulai petang, rasa lelah dan penat sudah mulai menyelimuti para murid sehabis menerima pelajaran hari ini, termasuk Yuki apalagi Sayori yang beberapa kali berbisik mengeluh disamping Yuki saat pelajaran terakhir berlangsung

Tetapi selama guru sedang menerangkan pelajaran di kelas, Yuki sedang melamun dan memikirkan soal laki laki misterius yang berada di asrama kemarin malam.

"Siapa sebenarnya laki laki itu?"

"Semoga laki laki itu tidak berbuat aneh aneh padaku"

Yuki berusaha menenangkan diri beberapa kali, bahkan ia teringat soal perkataan ayahnya tentang pengawal yang akan mengawasinya selama di asrama.

"Segitunya ayah kuatir padaku" batin Yuki sambil menghela nafas

Ia mengambil permen karet dari saku bajunya dan memakannya, sambil mendengarkan ocehan Sayori tentang ekskul yang ia ingin masuki.

"Tetapi, misalnya laki laki itu benar benar adalah penjagaku, mengapa ayah memperkerjakan laki laki muda yaa?" batinku penasaran.

.

* * *

.

Yuki memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamarnya sedangkan Sayori belanja snack di toko asrama mereka.

"Aah bosan sekali, kurasa lebih baik aku berjalan jalan sebentar keluar" ucapku

Lalu Yuki segera mengganti celana pendeknya dengan training panjang, tidak lupa ia meminjam jaket mini Sayori karena malam ini lumayan dingin.

Yuki tidak terlalu takut diapa apain karena ia hanya keluar sekitar asrama saja, lagipula jam segini para siswa masih berkeliaran di luar entah sedang nongkrong, belanja, mengobrol, bahkan ada yang masih ekskul padahal sudah mau petang seperti ini.

Sambil memeluk badannya, Yuki menyelusuri lorong terbuka yang menghubungkan asrama dan sekolah, ia melihat sekeliling, lampu lampu taman sudah mulai dinyalakan tanda sebentar lagi gelap.

Angin malam berhembus tak seperti biasa, membuat Yuki merasa semakin kedinginan. Lalu ia melihat sebuah bangku kosong yang melingkari sebuah pohon besar disitu.

Yuki memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku tersebut sambil bermain HP yang ia bawa..

"Semoga disini ada sinyal Wifi juga" mohon Yuki sambil mengotak atik peraturan handphonenya

"Yess ketemu" senangnya mendapat sinyal wifi terdekat dari tempat ia duduk

" _Tolong masukkan kata sandi"_

"Aaah sialan, kenapa harus ada kata sandi segala sih" Yuki kesal iapun menaruh handphonenya dengan keras samping bangkunya

"Kau masih menguatirkan internet disini gadis muda"

Tanpa angin tanpa hujan, tiba tiba seorang cowok berbicara di belakang Yuki, membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati, apalagi dari tadi Yuki tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki sedikitpun

"Haaaaaaaah…., kau.., kau darimana kau datang" kaget Yuki sambil membentak

"Aku berada dibelakang pohon ini, membelakangimu, apakah kau tidak liat?" jawab laki laki itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehmm, ooh..ehmm.., anu…, maafkanku aku tadi membentakmu" ucap Yuki sambil menunduk, tidak biasa ia dikagetkan seperti itu

"Tidak masalah, juga maafkan aku jika saya membuatmu kaget gadis muda" laki laki meminta maaf sambil membungkuk sedikit

"Eeeh…, iya iyaa tidak apa apa kok hehehehe"

Laki laki itupun tersenyum, mata birunya yang tenang dan rambut blondenya yang memikat. Membuat Yuki tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya, meskipun Yuki masih malu malu.

Apalagi dirinya jarang berinteraksi dengan namanya cowok tampan seperti laki laki ini.

"Kau murid kelas 1 yaa?" tanyanya memecah keheningan kami

"Eeeh…iya…" jawa Yuki singkat sedikit gagap

"Bolehkah aku memperkenalkan diri, perkenalkan nama saya Ichijou saya dari kelas 2A senang berkenalan denganmu" ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Haaah.., apa Ichijou? Kakak, Ketua Osis itukah?" kaget Yuki tak percaya ia mengobrol dengan ketua Osis secara langsung dan dekat seperti ini

"Iyaap, apakah kau tidak melihatku saat penerimaan murid baru kemarin?" tanya Ichijou penasaran…

"Aaah saat itu aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat kakak, aku duduk bersama Sayori di belakang sendiri soalnya, hahahaha" jawab Yuki sambil tertawa

"Walah..oke oke.., ooh yaa apa yang kau lakukan disini malam malam seperti ini"

"Aku…aku…, sedang jalan jalan menikmati udara malam hari di sekitar asrama ini"

"Ehmmm, baiklah tidak apa apa, cuman sebagai bagian dari OSIS sekolah, aku mengingatkanmu bahwa disini tidak boleh berkeliaran diatas jam 9 malam" seketika suara Ichijou berubah dingin namun senyumnya masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"9 malam? Memang ada apakah diatas jam segitu?" tanya Yuki sedikit merinding juga penasaran.

"Kau bisa masuk angin dan juga kau akan terlambat ke sekolah jika keluar malam malam" jawan Ichijou sambil tersenyum, Yuki awalnya tegang dan takut, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil ikut tersenyum, ia kira ada sesuatu yang menakutkan apalagi ia sangat takut dengan namanya hal seram

"Pokoke, hati hati kalau keluar malam malam yaa atau kau akan kena masalah ama pihak sekolah terutama penjaga asrama yaa"

"Baiklah, kak" jawab Yuki semangat

"Okee, aku akan pergi berkeliling sebentar, ooh ya aku lupa member password sandinya" Ichijou berhenti sejenak

Inilah yang Yuki tunggu tunggu, dengan mata berbinar atau mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Kak Ichijou katakan

"Passwordnya adalah 12345678* okeey"

"Eeeh ternyata tidak susah juga"

"Yapp, aku akan pergi sampai ketemu lain kali, dah"

"Iyaa…"

Segera Yuki mencocokkan password wifinya, ternyata benar passwordnya. Yuki senang dan merasa beruntung dapat password wifi taman di awal ia sekolah.

Di saat bersamaan saat Yuki memadang kepergian Ichijou, seseorang lelaki misterius juga sama sama memadang sinis Ichijou dari balik tembok. Lelaki itu mendesis kesal sambil menendang tanah pasir di dekatnya...

" _Untung saja lelaki itu segera menyingkir dari Yuki"_

" _Dasar laki laki sialan, cuman bisa menunjukkan muka sok manis itu di dekat para gadis'_

' _Haah...dan juga gadis itu, kenapa tidak tidur saja sih, membuatku harusnya bisa beristihat, terpaksa aku harus mengikuti dan mengawasinya"_

Kesal laki laki itu namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yuki bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan kembali ke asrama tanpa mengetahui jika ada lelaki misterius tampan yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

"Syukurlah, gadis itu sudah kembali ke asrama cewek, kurasa tugasku malam ini sudah selesai saatnya untuk istirahat" senang laki laki itu, akhirnya bisa beristirahat setelah tugas mengawasi yang begitu panjang

"Apa yang sedang lakukan disini, Zero-kun?"

"Hah?"

Seorang laki laki berpengaruh di Akademi dan termasuk 4 Pangeran tampan yang sangat disegani banyak murid dan guru disana, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kuran Kaname berdiri dibelakang lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kaname sialan, kenapa kau bisa disini?" geram Laki laki bernama Zero itu, wajahnya sudah mulai berubah dan ekspresi marahnya sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Zero-kun, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, ehmm apakah kau baru pindah kelas 3 kemarin? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi setelah 2 tahun tak bertemu"

"Diaam...itu bukan urusanmu" bentak Zero sambil membuang muka, ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Kaname di sekolah ini. Dan juga ada sebuah misi rahasia yang harus ia laksanakan disini

"Kau masih memegang gelar itu, Zero-kun?"

"Diammmm..." Zero terlihat sangat frustasi dan marah sampai ia berteriak kencang di depan laki laki tampan tersebut

"Yaah...Ooh yaa jadi teringat kenangan waktu kecil dulu" ucap Kaname sambil tersenyum dengan mata sehdunya

"Sudah diamm...tak ada kenangan baik saat itu, kalian sangat menjengkelkan" bentak Zero lagi, lalu ia cepat cepat pergi meninggalkan Kaname sendirian di pintu gerbang asrama perempuan tersebut.

"Zero-kun..., ehmm...ehmm...ternyata kau masih belum berubah yaa" kata Kaname sambil tertawa geli dan memandangi kepergian laki laki berambut silver tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Adakah yang pairing Zero x Kaname**

 **Dasar lu Fujoshi wkwkwkk *plak***

 **Hello guys, back again with Yuka-chan nih :v yooo semangat semangatt nih, gk nyangka udh masuk chapter 3 aja hari ini, dan disini sudah terkuak siapa laki laki misterius itu dan ternyata adalah karakter favorit kita di Vampire Knight, Kirkyu Zero**

 **Zero ini punya masa lalu kelam sendiri dengan Kaname dan juga beberapa orang lain yang terlibat, masalah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu?**

 **Dan apakah akan berkaitan dengan Yuki sendiri?**

 **Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yak**

 **Okee terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya ini, jangan lupa di klik favorite, follow, dan juga review yak**

 **Arigatou Minna**


End file.
